Hair Like Snow
by mandahh
Summary: [Sasusaku] That idiot just spoiled my hope of surprising you


**Hair like snow ….**

**Listen to "Fa Ru Xue" By Jay Chou. **

**Xie xie ni **

_Italics- flashbacks_

* * *

He stood his ground just right before her. She was just four meters away from him.

He was in a navy shirt and black jeans. His hair was left naturally sticking up at the back of his

head. His pale face glowed in the warm morning sunlight. Cold orbs showed no emotion and

stared right into apple green sparkling eyes.

He could sense her getting uncomfortable with him staring at her like that but he kept on staring.

He noticed she took extra care in her appearance that day. Her tomboy-ish look changed and

replaced by that of a matured and beautiful young woman in the making of becoming a brilliant

wife.

His little blossom was changing and now has to be set free. He could feel it. He knew that her

parents wouldn't like her seeing him anymore.

"_YOU ASSHOLE! So you're the one my daughter wants to break off her engagement off for!" _

_Yelled an angry man._

"_Sir, it wasn't my idea for her to go all love sick over me. She was the one who chose to be like _

_this" stated back a cool voice._

"_WHY Y- WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?"_

"_I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm a traitor yes, but I never did anything wrong this time"_

_-pause of silence-_

"_I see what you're trying to get to but I STILL don't believe my loyal daughter would suddenly break an engagement off just for you!"_

"_Hn"_

"_ANSWER TO YOUR ELDER BOY!"_

"_I have nothing to say but that it was your daughter who chose to be this way. If you really don't li-"_

"_OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE IT!"_

"_-ke it then I suppose I should just leave. I'm already offered to work at the hidden village of mist anyway and at least the villagers over there are still willing to accept me"_

"_That sounds like a good idea. Maybe when you leave she'll reconsider her decision"_

He was still staring at her. Thoughts were running over his mind and the more he tried shaking that cold shuddering feeling off him the worse the thoughts got. It was still puzzling him that he ever spared any thought about this annoying little girl he hated. It was getting on his nerves. He was hell bent on revenge and yet, he still had enough room to spare a thought on her well being. He hated being close to people. All it ever did was make things worse for him. Yet, she still was there by him. No matter how hard he brushed her off him like she was a parasite or a fly near his ear; she stood by and clung to him desperately. It annoyed him and the harder he tried pushing her off she held on more tightly. Sometimes he would lose his cool and his sharingan would automatically switch on and every time that happened, she just smiled and let go of his arm then ran off.

_Every single day was the same._

_He trained for at least three hours, ate lunch, trained again and then she would arrive full of energy and bouncing along to him._

_He sometimes let her have his lunch when he didn't feel hungry. _

_She always ate his leftovers and then she would let out a tiny burp, giggle softly and wrap up his lunch box in a flimsy pink material that reminded him too much of her hair which always was shiny and vibrant. _

He was getting annoyed now. Staring into her bright orbs made him suddenly feel dizzy. They were too mesmerizing. Too bright for his liking. He turned away and concentrated on the tree beside her. It was a weeping willow. It was blowing along gently with the wind and he could see the sun peeking out from behind it.

"Why do you always have to lock me away from you?" she asked.

"Because I can't let my emotions get to me" he answered back.

"What do you mean?" she pressed on.

"I mean that emotions filled with love and friendship weakens my chance of ever succeeding my goal"

"Oh, so that's it huh?! All you ever cared about was killing your elder brother who is at least ten times better than you and would probably never be killed and just die peacefully at a very old age!"

"Shut up Sakura. Your voice is annoying the shit out of me"

"EXCUSE ME?! "

"I said shut it. You're loud and noisy"

"Well I'm sorry that my voice is so high pitched"

"I don't care. Just step away"

"Why huh?"

"I'm leaving to another village. One where no-one will bother me and where girls like you will not be in the picture"

-silence-

He heard her sniffling. She was definitely trying to stop crying. He knew that she was probably heartbroken. It must hurt her to know that all these months where she would always be there to help him was worth nothing. She never ever gained any appreciation or love from him. It must hurt her real badly.

After five minutes she spoke,

"Fine then. I should step away since nothing's going to change your mind anyway"

"Smart girl. Now step sideways"

She stepped sideways and left her arms hanging limply by her side.

He walked right past her. His scent of freshly cut grass drifted towards her nose and she knew that he had walked through the gate.

Silent tears fell down her cheeks.

It was true.

Nothing she could do could ever change his mind.

All that was left for her now was to marry her betrothed and carry on with her life.

For an avenger never will change his mind and with his goal once completed, there is nothing left for the person to do but disappear with the light sunny breeze.

She looked backwards to where the main gate was. He was already gone and probably halfway to his destination.

A small cherry blossom was left in the entrance of the gate. Dust was blowing past it and she scooped it up.

* * *

"Yeah! Congratulations Sakura!" Screamed out a heavily pregnant Ino.

The wedding for Haruno Sakura and her betrothed had just finished and the bridesmaids were circling around Sakura as she glowed with somewhat happiness.

This was her special day.

A day where a man and woman unite and belong to each other for eternity.

Still, something was missing.

_Love._

Sakura's husband sure was a mysterious person. He refused to remove his anbu mask and kept it on all night. When she asked to see his face he just shook his head lightly and walked briskly off to where the men were having drunken talks.

She sighed.

At least now she could brag about having a husband who was a very high ranked ninja.

"SAKURA!"

Sakura's head turned to Uzumaki Naruto. The number one idiot and sixth hokage.

He was currently swinging dangerously on a chair with Sakura's husband trying to hold him still.

"COME HERE SAKURA!"

Sakura smiled lightly and gracefully walked in a dignified manner towards him.

As she approached him, she felt her husbands intense gaze on her and she fixated her direction towards him. Behind his mask, was his true face which he wouldn't show.

-

"SAKURA THIS PLACE HAS NO RAMEN!"

Sakura sighed irritably and knocked the man's head.

During the process of Naruto falling off his seat, he accidentally pulled onto Sakura's husband mask and off came his mask revealing his true face to everyone.

Sakura gasped.

"Sasuke?!"

"Hn."

"What?"

"That dobe fucking spoiled my hope to surprise you"

Sakura was temporarily shocked.

She let out a choked out cry and hugged Sasuke.

Sasuke chuckled. She certainly was happy and he was now deciding whether it was worth it for asking her hand in marriage privately with her father.

Mr Haruno certainly was hard to crack but after a few "missions" for him, he finally agreed.

Outside the suddenly more joyous bar, snow was falling.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura outside and they both held hands staring up at the sky together.

He pulled her to face him and stared at her. She was beautiful in a white kimono and she wore on natural makeup. Her hair was loose and tumbled in waves on her shoulders.

In one movement, he kissed her.

As they broke apart, he saw her hair covered in snowflakes. The pink was replaced by white.

He then came to a conclusion.

__

_**Her hair was like snow.**_

The moon like a wolf's fang  
She is languished  
I raise my cup  
Drinking all the wind and snow  
Who overthrew the previous life cabinet?  
Provoking dust and gossip  
The word formula of fate  
Reincarnating a few times  
You frown  
Crying that your young beauty cannot be called back  
Even if the annals of history have already become ash  
My love won't be extinguished

Flourishing like three thousand waters flowing east  
I only take one ladle of love to understand  
Only loving the butterfly you incarnated into

Your hair is like snow  
Leaving sadly but beautifully  
Who is moved by my burning incense?  
Inviting the bright moon  
Making memories clear and bright  
Love is perfected under the moonlight  
Your hair is like snow  
Fluttering tears  
Who has become old by my waiting?  
The mundane world is intoxicated  
The years of being slightly drunken  
I use no regrets  
To carve a stone tablet for my eternal love for you

La er la  
La er la  
La er la er la  
La er la  
La er la  
La er la er ah  
The bronze mirror reflects no evils  
Tie a ponytail  
If you are wild  
This lifetime I fill a wine cup to accompany you

* * *

**FINISHED!**

**A/N Enjoy?!**


End file.
